Polydads one shots
by sweetlysinginglady
Summary: This is my first ever Polydads fic on this website so please be gentle with your comments! I like the idea of johnny having three dads like Pete(aka big daddy) is in a poly relationship with his gang members Barry and Stan. So please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo people of fanfiction! I am new here ad I shall be kicking off this stay with a story about Sing and my headcanons for the au I've cooked up called Polydads! It's basically johnny having three dads: Barry, Stan, and Pete(aka big daddy) and Pete is in a poly relationship with his gang members. I have been wanting to put my stories up for a while so I shall put them here! Please know that I only accept constructive criticism and any insults will be ignored and deleted. Thank you! I'm also on tumblr so look for me in the Sing tag!

88888888

Barry sighed as he poured himself a cup of strong black tea.

It had been a rough day what with Johnny having a parent teacher conference and the teacher yelling at him. Then there was an incident at the grocery store when Johnny grabbed a jar of pickles off of the shelf and then dropped he threw a temper tantrum in the truck on the ride home which made Barry put him in time out when they got back to the house. That's where Johnny currently was while Barry had been making tea and he was whining to be let out of time out because he needed to use the loo.

"Please daddy Barry? I need ta' use the loo!" little Johnny yelled from his time out corner. Barry sighed rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Alright Johnny 'ou can come out of time out but only 'cause 'ou have ta' go to the loo." Barry said and he heard a small 'yay' and then thudding little feet on the stairs. Barry sipped his tea mulling over the day then he heard the front door open and close. He heard some keys land on the table in the hallway then feet approaching the kitchen. Pete came into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer before going over to sit at the table across from Barry. He twisted off the cap of the beer, picked up the newspaper and began to read it while nonchalantly sipping his drink.

'Okay come on Barry. Ask him.' Barry thought to himself and he cleared his throat.

"Pete?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask 'ou somethin'?"

"Shoot."

"Can 'ou…explain to me…that after everything I've done to you and Stan….why do you still love me?"

Pete put down his paper and looked at Barry who was tearing up. He sighed and took Barry's hand in his.

"The fact that we are still 'ere is proof enough that we still love ya'. Does 'at make sense? No? Okay 'ow about this. The reason we love ya' is because 'ou are always trying 'our hardest to be yourself. You don't put on a mask when 'our with us and even though 'ou've done some shit lyke the cheating incident, we still care about 'ou and love ya'."

"So 'ou….love me because of who I am?" Barry asked and Pete nodded.

"Not only that, but because 'ou're improving 'ourself. 'Ou've made a lot of progress with this therapist 'ou've been seein' and both Stan and I 'ave seen a lot of good changes."

Pete squeezed Barry's hand.

"Barry….the reason we love ya'….is because 'ou're are yourself depsite all that we've been through. We've made 'is work despite what e've done ta' 'urt each otha'."

Then Pete pulled Barry into a long kiss and when he pulled away he whispered,"And that's why I love ya;"

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo people! I am back with another one shot for my polydads au! I hope you all enjoy this one and i only accept positive criticism! Please R and R or message me if you want to talk!

8888

It was a bright and beautiful day which meant it was perfect for a picnic. Barry set the picnic basket down on the table underneath a tree and smiled as Pete picked Johnny up and swirled him around then put him on his shoulders. The gorilla was a good father and that's what warmed Barry's heart. After pulling out some sodas and an apple juice for johnny, Barry set to work on making sandwiches for everyone. Stan poured himself a soda and sat down on the bench of the table smiling at Barry. Barry looked at him and he blushed.

"Wot?" Barry said to Stan who smiled.

"Nothin'. Just admiring ya' and how pretty 'ou look in that dress." Stan said and Barry playfully hit his arm.

"Stop it Stan. I'm not that pretty."

"I disagree. 'Our just so stunning that 'ou outshine the other gorillas I've seen." Barry smiles and he blushes so deeply that a tomato would sue him. He smiled as Johnny squealed in delight as Pete spun in a circle with him on his shoulders. He noticed a mother elk walking with her children and he smiled at the scene.

Pete ran with Johnny laughing and he was surprised when a tall Elk came over to him and smiled.

"I just wanted to say what a cut little boy you have sir." she said and Pete smiled at her.

"Thank 'ou. Say thank 'ou to the nice lady johnny."

"Tank 'ou!" Johnny said and the kindly Elk smiled.

"You and your wife must be so happy to have such a nice family."

Pete gave her a puzzled look and Barry came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pete lunch is ready. Oh 'ello there."

The Elk frowned and she ushered her children away from Pete and Barry giving them a look of contempt. When her back was turned Pete flipped the Elk off and Barry picked johnny up off of his father's shoulders. He turned and with broken eyes he walked back over to the picnic area. He sat Johnny down at the picnic table, gave him his sandwich and juice box, then he turned around and walked towards the large park fountain.

"Barry wait!" Pete called but the gorilla just kept walking.

"I'll go get him." Stan said standing up and walking after Barry.

Barry sat on the edge of the fountain and sniffled, wiping tears away from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Stan smiling at him. Stan sat down next to Barry and he asked, "Alright, wot happened?"

Barry took a deep breath and then said," This Elk gave me a look of contempt where she realized 'at I was a male gorilla in a dress and Pete was in a relationship with us. I just….can't stand it when people treat us differently because of that."

Stan sighed.

"Barry listen to me. There are gonna' be animals that don;t get wot we 'ave and that wot we 'ave is special. They aren't gonna; understand that 'ou are comfortable dressin' lyke this and it's not 'our fault if they don;t accept it. 'Ou need to be 'ourself and I have seen you be just that. 'Ou glow whenever 'ou wear 'at dress and when Johnny says 'ou look so beautiful in it. There are gonna' be animals 'at give you shit because of who 'ou are and who we are as a family but don't let fear stop you from bein' who 'ou are."

Barry looked up at Stan and he smiled as he threw his arms around the other gorilla's neck.

"Thank 'ou Stan."

Stan smiles and he hugs Barry back before he stands up and offers Barry his hand. The gorilla takes it and they walk hand in hand back over to where their husband is with their son.

End.


End file.
